I Won't Let You Go
by SuperCelentano
Summary: What if Erik handn't left Charles on that beach? What if he hadn't turned his back on a world where mutants and humans live together in peace? Rated T for possible language and gore references. No Slash, just strong friendships.
1. I Won't Let You Go

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I own none of the X men characters or any of the X men first class plot ideas or characters. I am simply a person who loves the movie (fan) and is writing down a plot that I would love to see happen but isn't real (fiction)**_

_**I do not want to steal anything from anyone and all credit belongs to Matthew Vaughn, Stan Lee and all the Marvel people who came up with X men and all the producers, directors, screenwriters and all the people involved with making the movie.**_

_**Now that's out of the way :)**_

_**This is just what I would have liked to happen, I love Charles and Erik's relationship. Don't worry; this will not become a slash, though strong friendship bonds will be mentioned.**_

_**Rated T for language and possible gore.**_

_**Hey everyone! This fic was originally owned by Professor Meshka, but she cannot continue at the moment as she is in hospital, so she asked me to carry it on for her so, dedicated to her, I've taken over. Please review but most of all enjoy!**_

* * *

_If your sky is falling, _

_Just take my hand and hold it._

_You don't have to be alone, alone,_

_I won't let you go._

**I won't let you go - James Morrison**

* * *

"I want you by my side." Erik pleads softly, cradling his dear friend in his arms. "We're brothers, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other."

Charles looks up at his friend, pain shooting numbly down his body.

"We want the same thing." Erik speaks softly, desperate to cling on to any hope of being with his friend, fighting for acceptance, together.

"My friend, I'm sorry. But we do not." Charles speaks solemnly, trying not to sob.

Erik is shocked, and hurt. He wants to work with Charles, be by his side in the fight against the humans.

The German contemplates leaving his dear friend. He knows that Charles Xavier can never be swayed into turning against the humans. He can never persuade him to destroy the humans who pose a threat because he knows that, the good man that he is, wants to help them, and wants to create harmony with them.

Erik feels his body flinch, but then he looks down into Charles' bright blue eyes. How can so much good be in one man? He thinks to himself. He stares into his friend's eyes and makes up his mind immediately.

"You're right." Erik says, his voice almost in a whisper.

Charles' eyes fill with hurt. He looks away, as he knows that his friend will soon leave him and turn against everything they'd worked for.

"We..." Erik begins again, searching for the right words. "We don't want the same thing, but... we want the same world."

Charles looks at his friend, his eyes questioning him.

"We both want a world where mutants are accepted and respected, although we have different approaches on how we would get there." Erik bites down on his bottom lip, not wanting his friend to leave or to leave his dear friend.

"Erik, what are you..." Erik shakes his head, stopping Charles.

"I know, that we have opposing morals. But..." Erik takes a deep breath. "I'm not leaving you Charles. We'll work together, we're a good contrast and...If we- we help each other we can do anything, I just know it." Erik feels his voice shake slightly in desperation to cling onto his dear friend.

"I'm...so glad you feel that way, Erik." Charles smiles, relieved that he hasn't yet lost his friend to his anger and vengeance.

Erik smiles in return. He then realises something and yanks the silver, metal helmet off his head, opening his mind once again to Charles, welcoming the telepath's presence.

The rest of the team can see the smiles and rush to join the two men, concerned for Charles.

Charles attempts to sit up and lets out a cry in pain, agony tearing through his face as it shot up his back and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Charles!" Erik cries in concern.

"Don't move Charles." Hank advises, kneeling beside the professor and placing his large, blue paws on him to assess the damage.

"Gah! I uh!" Charles breathes in deeply and lies back again. "I...I can't feel my legs." He says, dread and shock in his face.

Erik stares at his friend in horror.

"I can't feel my legs..." Charles repeats in almost a whisper.

"Charles?" Erik speaks quietly as Charles begins to fade.

Charles passes out slowly as his lower body fell numb.

"Charles!" Erik shakes him, trying to wake his friend but to no avail.

"Charles..." Raven approaches the two men, looking at her unconscious brother.

Erik strengthens his arms underneath Charles and lifts him gently.

"Charles!" Raven cries, begging her brother to wake up. Wanting him to look at her with his big, blue eyes and tell her that everything's okay. But he is limp in Erik's arms, his head hanging back and his arm hanging down beside him.

"I'm so sorry..." Moira says quietly, biting her lip in guilt for what she's done to this beautiful man.

Erik carries Charles into the small forest behind the beach and the team followed. They have to get away from the beach and out of the line of fire from the military. He sets his injured friend on the ground and Charles wakes softly.

"It's alright, Charles. You're gonna be fine." Raven speaks softly as she flies down to her knees beside her dear brother, placing her hand gently on his cheek and trying not to panic at how alarmingly cold his skin feels.

"How bad is it?" Erik asks Hank as the hairy, blue man rushes to the back of Charles to tend to him. He isn't a doctor but he certainly has more knowledge than any of the others.

"It looks like the bullet could have knocked one of the discs and may have affected the sciatic and femoral nerves." Hank says quickly cringing as his hands begin to stain with Charles' blood.

"Wha- What the Hell does that mean?" Erik asks, frustrated with the medical jargen.

"I'm sorry, Charles. But we have to turn you over." Hank says regretfully.

McCoy looks at Erik and Erik nods, joining Hank beside Charles.

"Ready?" Hank looks at Erik, the man nods in return.

"Sorry, Charles." Erik sighs before the two men gently push him onto his side. Charles groans in agony as he is turned and buries his head in his sister's lap. Raven holds Charles' head in comfort and whimpers at his cries.

"What do you see?" Alex finally speaks, trying to hide his trembling hands and the lump in his throat.

Hank's face says it all. Despite his animalistic appearance, the horror rips through his feline features as he observes Charles' injuries.

"Hank?" Erik repeats, Hank jolts out of his thoughts and clears his throat.

"Uh, the bullet...Um...the lumbar disc looks shattered and the nerves definitely look torn." He explains grimly, his voice trembling.

"What now then?" Erik says through gritted teeth.

"Oh..." Hank whimpers as he raised his hand to look at it. Blood trickles fast out of the wound and soaks Charles' clothes in the shocking, crimson liquid.

"He's losing blood, fast." Erik says; mostly to confirm it to himself.

"We have to get him to a hospital or he's going to die." Hank tells Erik quickly.

Erik and Hank place Charles back down onto his back, bringing another painful groan from the telepath.

"It's okay Charles." Raven tries to comfort her brother, though she needed it herself. "We're gonna get you help." She tells him softly. There isn't much else she can say.

Charles squeezes his eyes shut and gives a sharp moan.

What can she do? She wants to find a way to help him, to comfort him, but she can't.

"What do we do?" Sean whimpers desperately. Seeing his Professor, his mentor in such a state just tears him apart. He's not like Alex, he can't hide his fear .

"Hank?" Sean looks at him, begging him to give instructions.

There is a pause as Hank simply stares down at the blood. Complex hybrids of feelings swirl round his body. Shock, fear, panic, sorrow.

"Hank!" Erik speaks sharply to get Hank's attention.

"Oh, um..." Hank shakes his head sharply to concentrate. "There are two safety rafts in the jet. Get them, we have to find a way to avoid the CIA and get to a hospital."

No one moves.

"Go!" Erik growls, Alex and Sean jump and rush back to the jet.

Moira drops down to her knees beside Charles.

"Charles...I-"

"Moira." Erik says sternly.

Moira looks up, tears trying to creep out of her brown eyes.

"Go help Sean and Alex." Erik tells her. They need to get Charles to a hospital fast and her crying and spurting apologies all over the place isn't going to help.

Moira nods and stands up slowly, her hands trembling as she makes her way wearily back to the jet.

"We have to stop the blood." Hank says, his voice panicked and desperate.

"Okay, uhh..." Erik looks around frantically for something to clog up the wound. He looks down and rips off half of his sleeve. He places the fabric gently under Charles, bringing a sharp groan from the telepath.

"It's alright, Charles. We're going to help you." Erik tells him softly.

"How are your legs?" Hank asks him.

"I- I uh." Charles swallows back pain. "I still c-can't feel them." He croaks out. The pain is unbearable, mainly because it's so numb. It's an uncomfortable pain, shooting down his spine and swirling around his left leg.

Raven whimpers in quiet dread. _What's wrong with him?_ She dare not ask. _Is he paralysed_? She dreads the answer. _Will he ever walk again_? These questions fly around her mind frantically, her heart racing in horror.

"We've got it!" Alex calls from the beach.

"We have to get him to the raft." Hank tells Erik.

"I know that!" Erik snaps, worrying desperately about how to get Charles to a hospital.

Hank sinks back and pushes his lips together sheepishly.

"C'mon Charles, I'm sorry." Erik starts to push his arms underneath his friend again.

"I think, maybe I should lift him." Hank summons up enough courage and suggests quietly.

"What?" Erik scowls at Hank.

"Well, given my specific mutation, I'm stronger and could make it more comfortable with my larger arms."

Erik looks down at Charles. _He_ wants to take care of him; after all, it was his fault that the bullet hit his dear friend in the first place. But then he thought of the points Hank raised. The blue, feline-like mutant is stronger and he wanted the best for his dear friend whatever the costs, risks or circumstances.

"You're right."

Erik shifts away as Hank moves himself closer to Charles and slides his arms gently under the Professor's bleeding body. He lifts him effortlessly and turns toward the beach. Raven hurries to the side of Charles' head and strokes her brother's sweat covered locks. She closes her eyes and walks with Hank, remaining by Charles.

She wants to just turn back time and stop Erik from putting on that _damn _helmet. Though she doesn't totally blame him. She still agrees with Erik to some extent. He was right. The humans turned on them. They stopped a war, a nuclear war. They defeated the mutant who wanted to wipe out the entire human race and yet those selfish, under-evolved creatures still tried to kill them. No, she doesn't blame him for sending the missiles back, some part of her wishes that she could've stopped Charles from tackling him and stopping the missiles from hitting the two ships.

They reach the beach where Sean and Alex already have the raft set up, ready to push into the water.

Moira rushes to Charles and begins to fuss over him. "Is he alright? How much blood has he lost? We have to get him back." She rattles out frantically.

"Moira, shut up!" Erik barks, feeling his own frustration boiling up and finally crashing into the CIA agent. She's not helping anything and Charles doesn't need her to fuss over him. Never mind that; she was still his enemy.

Moira scowls at Erik, but steps aside to let Hank over to the raft.

Hank places Charles in the raft; Raven rushes over and places his head gently on her lap, stroking his pale cheek in comfort. Erik quickly settles himself beside Raven, making sure that he's close to Charles and that he can keep the fabric on the wound to stop the blood. Moira and Sean hop in the raft and Alex begins to push the raft into the water with Hank. They both jump in once the raft is far enough into the water and grab the paddles.

* * *

It's a long journey back to shore, a long, scary journey. Avoiding the CIA and the Russians was hard but they managed to get to Florida without being seen. They pull the raft to shore on a quiet beach and Sean runs to go find a pay phone.

Hank lifts Charles out of the raft and lays him down on the sand.

"He's still bleeding out." Hank panics.

Erik rushes to Charles' side and places a hand over the wound on his back.

"Erik, we're losing him." Hank tells him.

Erik bites his lip and looks down at his friend's face. Charles' eyes are lifeless and dull and his face is frozen in pain and fatigue. This isn't a Charles that he likes seeing, not the happy, always optimistic, little telepath that has saved his life on countless occasions.

"Charles!" Raven hurries to Charles side and places a hand on his head. She has changed back into her blonde haired, rosy cheeked alter ego to avoid unwanted attention from passers-by.

"Hold on, sweetie." Raven speaks softly to her brother.

Alex calls an ambulance and it arrives in a matter of minutes. Charles is hoisted into the ambulance and rushed to hospital, the others grab a couple of taxi's, though Hank thinks it best if he finds a different, less public way of getting back to the house. Today isn't the day that he will reveal himself to the world.

* * *

Erik paces up and down the hallway of the white hospital. His heels spin fast when he changes direction on the sleek white tiles.

Raven sits, hands over her mouth and nose, elbows rested upon her nervously bouncing knees as she stares at the ground.

Alex sits beside her, his knee also bouncing as he hold a cup of now-cold coffee and has his other arm rested on the back of the chair beside him. He leans back, trying to look cool and collected though inside he is freaking the _Hell _out.

Sean leans against the wall, arms folded tightly in front of him as he hugs himself. So many possibilities raced round his young, ginger head, so many terrible outcomes.

Moira stands in the middle of the hallway. She thinks of how the CIA will respond, what they will do next, what will happen to her? She can't think about Charles, not yet. So she keeps her mind firmly on the practicality of their situation.

* * *

5 hours later, a doctor emerges from the OR. Erik is the first to notice, he spots the doctor, his blue scrubs splattered in dark blood stains that Erik tries to make himself believe aren't from Charles.

"Family of Mr. Xavier?" The doctor asks the group.

"Doctor." Erik hurries to the man and shakes an outstretched hand. "And its, _Professor_ Xavier." He corrects the doctor, fondly returning some respect to his dear friend.

The sound of Erik's voice causes the others to jerk awake and hurry over to the doctor as well.

"How is he?" Raven asks, her words crashing into each other in desperation as she pleads for answers.

"He's stable." The doctor nods grimly.

"That's it?" Erik scowls, needing a bit more than the fact that he's alive.

"The bullet has knocked one of the lumbar discs in his spine, affecting the sciatic and femoral nerves." The doctor explains, almost repeating exactly what Hank said back at the beach.

"But what does that mean?" Raven's voice shakes terribly in frustration and fear.

"Will he walk...again?" Erik forces out this question, petrified of the answer.

"That's up to him. He'll have partial paralysis in his left leg and any movement in his spine will always be painful but...he _should_ be able to walk…eventually." The doctor tells them, apologising with his eyes.

"He'll...always be in pain?" Erik whimpers, his eyes moist as his lip quivers. He snaps his lips shut to stop them trembling and blinks the tears away.

"Unfortunately yes, but it won't be crippling pain. It could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you, doctor." Alex nods, he can see that Raven and Erik are full of emotion right now and _he_ has to be the strong one.

"Can we see him?" Raven blurts out, her mind not having time to register the words before they are out.

"He's resting and he won't wake up for a good while yet, but sure. I'll take you to him." The doctor gives them all a reassuring smile, not daring himself to ask how Professor Xavier attained his wounds just yet.


	2. I'm Sorry

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I own none of the X men characters or any of the X men first class plot ideas or characters. I am simply a person who loves the movie (fan) and is writing down a plot that I would love to see happen but isn't real (fiction)**_

_**I do not want to steal anything from anyone and all credit belongs to Matthew Vaughn, Stan Lee and all the Marvel people who came up with X men and all the producers, directors, screenwriters and all the people involved with making the movie.**_

_**Now that's out of the way :)**_

_**This is just what I would have liked to happen, I love Charles and Erik's relationship. Don't worry; this will not become a slash, though strong friendship bonds will be mentioned.**_

_**Rated T for language and possible gore (depending on how you view 'gore')**_

_**Please review but above all, enjoy.**_

_**Hey everyone! This fic was originally owned by Professor Meshka, but she cannot continue at the moment as she is in hospital, so she asked me to carry it on for her so, dedicated to her, I've taken over. Enjoy **_

* * *

_I'm sorry I'm bad, _

_I'm sorry you're blue, _

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

**Brenda Lee - I'm sorry**

* * *

"I'm sorry, only one person is allowed in at a time." The doctor tells them grimly.

"I'm his sister!" Raven cries, desperate to see Charles.

"Alright, go on in." The doctor nods at her. "The rest of you can stay out here."

Erik snarls and leans his back against the wall. He wants to see Charles; he wants to tell his friend how sorry he is and how stupid he was. Though he then begins to re-think all his actions. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was doing and why. He just wishes Charles was on his side and he wishes...that they want the same thing.

But he can never ask Charles to be something he's not. Charles is a good person, he wants happiness and harmony for everyone and Erik can never ask him to change.

* * *

Raven gingerly opens the door to Charles' room. She pokes her head in and her eyes quickly search for her brother, but spotting him doesn't make her feel any better.

He's pale, he's always been pale but this is something different. His skin is grey and the skin around his eyes is even darker. He looks tired and ill; Raven doesn't like seeing her brother this way. He always protects her, comforts her, makes her feel so safe. But now _he_ doesn't look safe. He looks inches from death and she stands at the other side not the room, not daring herself to move closer because it would make the whole thing more real.

However, Charles hand twitches slightly and Raven is immediately by his side.

"Charles!" She cries quietly, begging him to wake up as she takes a seat in the chair beside his bed.

But he doesn't wake. His eyes remain peacefully closed as his chest rises and falls gently, a small reassurance that her brother is still alive.

Raven sighs and looks down into her lap. Her eyes shift up to his face again and she gently takes his hand in hers. She strokes her thumb gently across the back of his cold hand.

"Charles," She takes a deep breath and begins her confession. She knows she has to do it some time, so doing it while Charles is unconscious is sort of easier. "I'm sorry. I...I wanted to join Erik." She swallows thickly. "I mean, I know he didn't leave but...If he did, I wanted to join him. I share his views Charles. We are the better species, we stopped a war and the humans tried to kill us. But...then I think of you. Oh, you sweet, sweet man." A smile tugs on her soft, full lips as he eyes begin to water. "You've taken care of me my whole life, you took me into your family with no questions asked. And I know what you're going to say!" Raven cuts off her brother's imaginary protest. "I know you don't want me to stay because I feel guilty or because of my relationship with you but...That's not why-I mean, it has _something _to do with it but." Raven sighs again. She realises she has no idea what she's doing, why or what she's going to do next.

She looks at her brother again and her words suddenly come easy to her.

"I admire you Charles; I _want_ to think like you, I want to share your ideals and ambitions. I want to want what you want." She frowns at her choice of words but she sniffs the tears away as her voice shakes and her bottom lip trembles. "I'm with you, forever. You're not alone." Raven chooses to repeat Charles' words that he tells so many mutants. She doesn't think it makes sense, but it fits and her eyes begin to water. Charles' hand is still unnaturally cold, so she plants a soft kiss on the back of it and places her tear stained cheek against it.

* * *

Erik's head is pressed against the clean, white wall of the hospital hallway. A fist is pressed on the wall too beside his head. The feeling when the bullet shot into his friend's skin ripples through his body. He felt it. He felt the metal penetrate through Charles' spine and it's enough to make him feel violently sick, but he holds it down. He shuts his eyes and draws in a harsh breath through his teeth.

Raven emerges from the room, her eyes red and puffy from the gentle tears. Erik rushes to her anxiously.

"How is he?" He asks quickly, the others joining him around Raven.

"He looks...tired." Raven says, her voice hoarse from crying. "But, uh...he's alive."

"Tired? W-what do you mean?" Erik stumbles over his words, frustrated that he can't get a confirmed 'Charles is fine, he's not angry and he's perfectly healthy'.

"I don't know." Raven shakes her head and her rosy bottom lip begins to quiver.

Erik feels like grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing an answer out of her but, that's not what Charles would've done, not what he would've wanted him to do. So he nods quietly.

"You, um..." Raven swallows away more tears. "You can go see him now."

Erik looks at the door, and dreads what lies beyond it. He can't see Charles yet.

"I'll see him later."

"But, he needs you. He needs to know you're still here." Raven answers for her brother, questioning the man's motives with her eyes.

"I can't, alright?" Erik barks at her indirectly and storms off down the hallway.

Raven watches after him. _How can he just walk away?_

"He's your friend!" Raven cries out to him, trying to sound angry but instead it's as if she's screaming in pain.

Erik halts.

"Erik..." Raven's voice is quieter.

Erik turns slowly and looks at her. She can't see because of the distance between them, but an angry, desperate tear falls down his face.

"He's your friend." Her voice breaks and she cups a hand over her mouth, trying to supress the harsh sobs ripping from her throat.

"I can't." Erik's voice shakes, his words almost inaudible. He turns again and disappears around a corner.

Raven breaks down and crashes to her knees. Alex and Sean rush to her and hold her shoulders in their weak attempts to comfort her. Moira observes the scene and slips into Charles' room.

* * *

Erik sits in the hospital cafe, sipping bad coffee and tearing the corners off the napkins. He feels bad for leaving Charles. He _should _go back; he _should _go and see his friend. Raven was right. Charles needs to see him, but...He can't. He is weak; he can't see his dear friend in such a state, a state that he is partially responsible for creating.

His mind is so conflicted. On the one hand, he fully believes in his cause. The humans are weak and selfish. They are disgusting and they need to know how inferior they are in comparison to the mutants. But on the other - deep down - he knows that Charles is right. He wants peace, he truly does, but he doesn't believe that it is possible. Charles said to him 'killing Shaw, will not bring you peace.' He knew that it wouldn't, in fact he retorted that peace was never an option. But was it?

_Can he have peace?_ Charles seems to be able to have it, what if he follows Charles?

Erik sighs and slumps over the table, exasperated at his attempts to find peace within his mind.

* * *

Sean went in after Moira, then Alex. They have all seen Charles now, all been filled with the suffocating sadness in seeing their beloved Professor in a way that they aren't used to. Except Erik.

Charles doesn't wake up until the next day. Erik has stayed in the cafe, not sleeping a wink, just running off caffeine and the stabbing pain of his self-confliction.

Raven sleeps on the chair outside Charles' room, her head lolling forward as Alex sleeps on the floor with his back against her legs and Sean beside her, his head resting gently on her shoulder.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and opens her eyes slowly to see the friendly face of a middle aged nurse smiling at her.

"You're Mr Xavier's sister?" The nurse asks.

Raven's eyes open wider and she sits up straight, waking up Sean and he sits up straight to rub his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Raven stands up eagerly, waking up Alex.

"He's awake, my dear. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" Raven answers immediately, sounding a little rude but the nurse seems to understand.

Raven hurries past the nurse and rushes into the room, her eyes immediately setting on her brother. Still lying in bed, his eyes are closed, just like how she last saw him.

She frowns, he doesn't look awake. She approaches the bed carefully and sits down, taking Charles' hand in hers.

"Charles?" She speaks quietly.

His eyes open slowly and he blinks to clear his vision.

"Charles!" Raven sits up straighter in her seat.

He looks her over and smiles weakly. She returns the smile eagerly as a tear of relief falls down her cheek.

"Good morning, Raven." Charles speaks, his voice is hoarse with disuse and he sounds weak.

"Morning." Raven giggles fondly, the sound of her brother's voice causing happy sobs to break out.

"So, I guess you're happy to see me." Charles' smile grows fonder and he reaches up, wiping the tear from his sister's rosy cheek.

Raven wraps her hands delicately around his wrist and presses her cheek against his hand. It's so good to feel her brother's soft, comforting touch again and his hand is warmer now, sending relief through the shape shifting girl. "I'm so glad you're okay." She says to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Charles smiles in return, happy to see his sister's smiling face.

"Look." He begins, taking her hand and resting their clasped hands on the bed. "I...I have to apologise."

"No, I have to-"

"I heard yours."

"You...you did?" Raven blushes. She didn't know that he was awake when she was talking to him, she feels a little sheepish now.

"Yes. I did. And I understand."

_Understand, not forgive_. Raven's heart sinks.

"There's no need to apologise." He shakes his head. "You cannot be sorry for having your opinion. I understand what it means to you. I understand why you feel the same as Erik does and I would understand if you both left right now."

Raven doesn't know what to say. She wants to scream in sorrow at her beautiful brother's good heart. She wants to scream at him for being so kind and naive. She wants to scream at herself for wanting to leave him. But she remains quiet, her words failing her.

"I won't be angry and I'll _never _hate you." He tells her. He knows she will leave him; she doesn't have the same views as he does. She wants what Erik wants, and they cannot work together to achieve what they both want.

Charles opens his mouth to speak again but Raven presses her lips to his to quiet him. It's a strong kiss but there is no romance in it. It is passion and love, but a brother/sister love. Never anything more.

Raven's soft, rosy lips pull slowly away and she presses her forehead against his. They both close their eyes, lost in the moment of love and respect for each other.

"I'll never leave you, Charles." Raven tells her sweet brother.

"But...I-" She shakes her head to stop him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She smiles and opens her eyes.

He opens his own eyes and gazes into hers. Both eyes blue, but very different.

* * *

Erik's face lies on the table. He's fast asleep after a night fuelled by coffee. He feels a hand on his shoulder and grips the wrist tightly in violent reflex.

"Erik!" Alex cries as Erik's hand clasps tightly around his arm, starting to bruise.

Erik stares at Alex for a moment, not fully awake yet. Realisation sets in and he slowly releases Alex.

"What is it Alex?" Erik asks, clearing his throat and sitting up straight.

"He's awake, the Professor's awake." Alex tells him, not being able to contain his happiness and lets a smile slip out onto his thin lips.

Erik looks up at the young boy. He stands immediately and towers over him. "He uh..." He strokes his temple, searching for words. "How, how is he?"

"Fine-I mean, he's weak and he hasn't got up yet but. Raven's talking to him now." Alex explains.

Erik nods, so overwhelmed with relief that his friend was alright.

"He's asking for you." Alex tells him quietly.

He looks at Alex, working out what he had said and thinking of Charles. Erik nods, its time.


	3. Start Over

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I own none of the X men characters or any of the X men first class plot ideas or characters. I am simply a person who loves the movie (fan) and is writing down a plot that I would love to see happen but isn't real (fiction)**_

_**No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Rated T for language and possible gore (depending on how you view gore)**_

_**No slash, just close friendship**_

_**Please read, review but above all enjoy **_

* * *

_Let's start over,_

_Let's give love their wings._

_Let's start over,_

_Stop fighting 'bout the same old thing._

**Beyonce – Start Over**

* * *

Muttering German curses under his breath, Erik walks down the long white hallways toward Charles' room, Alex close at his heels, not quite able to keep with the metal manipulator's pace.

Raven's knee bounces anxiously as she sits on the chair outside the room. She's never been all that keen on Moira, and she's been Charles' room for a long time. Her head jerks to the left as she hears footsteps and stands up sharply as she sees a familiar leather jacket, belonging to a certain German fellow she'd been anxious to see.

"Erik!"

"Is that his room?" Erik deflects Raven's pleasure in seeing him and nods towards the door.

"Uh, yeah…but Moira's in there." Raven stumbles over her words, not understanding how Erik can be so unemotional sometimes.

The awkward friction is broken when Moira emerges from the room. Her brown eyes land on Erik before they shift to Raven, then back to Erik.

"How is he?" Erik asks her reluctantly.

"He's um…" Moira begins to nod before she even answers, though her sureness doesn't reach her eyes. "Good." She finishes.

"What does _good_ mean?" Erik clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes.

"He's tired and a little disorientated but, he's confident that he'll recover." Moira extends her answer, finding it surprisingly easy to do when before her words had failed her.

"Alright." Erik sighs, blowing out his cheeks as he tries to gather the courage to go in and face Charles.

* * *

He doesn't like this room. It smells like medicine. It's far too bright. And it's lonely. Charles doesn't like being alone, the unfamiliar emotion makes him shift uncomfortably as he lies in the bed.

Explaining what he feels is difficult, even to the nurses who have the knowledge of how he _should _feel and why. Numb is a word he favours in this situation. His upper body is intact and painless, perhaps a little tired but that's the least of his worries. It is when you get to his lower spine that the problems start to arise. You know that feeling when you've sat down for too long and your coccyx start to go painfully numb? Charles feels that, although he is barely sitting. The bottom of his spine has no feeling, as for his legs, his right leg has regained all feeling, which Charles thanks the heavens for. But the left leg worries him. His kneecap and lower thigh are numb and when he tries to move it, pain shoots up his leg and spine.

Questions begin to attack Charles' mind. _Will I ever walk again? Am I impotent? Am I paralysed? _His eyes close as he fights off any possible tears. He is alive, that is enough to be thankful for.

Now that he has had a few visitors from the kids and Moira, Charles feels better, more relaxed. But it is Erik's absence that begins to concern him. He wonders if, perhaps he has changed his mind and left. The others didn't give him much information about his friend, just that he was 'fine,' or 'worried,' He can admit, it puts his mind at ease slightly, but it doesn't fully satisfy his curiosity.

As the telepath was deep in thought, he doesn't notice the door open and a familiar face peer through.

"Hey." Is all Erik can muster; his voice isn't all that strong either.

Charles startles slightly and turns to look to the voice. A weak smile lights up his bright blue eyes as he spots his friend. "Erik,"

"You look great." Erik jokes weakly; trying to break the ice that he feels is there by laughing. But the laughter doesn't reach his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Charles rolls his eyes playfully. "These hospital gowns are _so _comfortable." He chuckles, wincing a little at the movement in his spine.

Erik's eyes widen as he notices Charles' discomfort, but he tells himself to stop being so paranoid and takes a calming breath.

"Charles, I'm so, _so_-"

"Listen," Charles interrupts Erik. "I've had the whole _'I'm sorry, it was all my fault, don't hate me'_ speech, from just about everybody. Even Sean." He arches up his brow and Erik is quiet. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Raven and I hope that the rest can be history."

Erik takes a seat by Charles' bedside, giving his friend his full attention.

"I don't need an apology." He shakes his head. "You cannot be sorry for having your opinion. I understand what it means to you. I've listened to you, understood you, and almost felt a fraction of your pain beside you. You don't have to justify your actions or beliefs." Charles, again, knows that Erik will leave him now. He stayed to make sure that he was alright, but now they will part.

"Thank you." Erik says quietly. Charles accepts that this is the end. "I'm glad, and I hope that I never have to justify my beliefs to you, as I want you to understand them."

"I do." Charles nods, averting his eyes from Erik. "You can leave now, without guilt or regret."

Erik is taken aback and his lips part slightly in surprise. Did Charles just say that he could _leave_?

"Charles," Erik starts, frowning. "I'm not leaving." He shakes his head.

Charles's eyes fly back to Erik and he pulls a questioning look.

He has to admit, it's tempting. To leave and continue his protest against the humans with Charles' blessing was _more_ than he wanted. But something stops him. However much Charles understands, he will never agree. Whenever Erik would launch an attack, Charles would be right there to defend against him. They would be at war, and that is more than Erik can bear.

"You're n-not leavin- Wh-why not?" Charles struggles to understand or even allow Erik's words to sink in.

Erik zips his leather jacket up and looks at Charles, leaning forward. "Because. I. Can't." He states, a soft sort of smile painted across his rough features.

Charles' response is late, and unexpected. He looks down and shakes his head, stifling a sarcastic laugh. "Yes you can, you just don't think you want to." He looks up at his friend, his eyes different now. "You think you can just overlook your beliefs and try doing things differently but you can't, Erik." His voice fails, but his head carries on shaking, trying to shake away tears. "_You can't_."

A hint of anger starts to build within Erik. "You're wrong Charles." He speaks sternly, rejecting Charles' words, disallowing them to be right. "I want to change. So maybe I can't forgive the things that happened to me and overlook my opinions…but I can forget…I can change, learn… Learn from you, Charles. Be my teacher, please!" He finds himself begging and he doesn't know why.

Erik's eyes trail down, looking at his hands as his brows pull upwards. Hopelessness replaces the anger.

Charles is stunned at Erik's actions. His blue eyes are wide, but soft as he watches a tear fall from Erik's cheek.

The two are silent; Erik looks at his hands, tears falling from his eyes. Charles watches him, fighting his own tears. The telepath clears his throat and looks forward.

"Take me home." He says quietly, prompting Erik to look up at him.

"W-what?" Erik's voice is weak and he swallows thickly.

Charles looks down and closes his eyes. "Take me home, Erik…" His bottom lip trembles and Erik sits up straighter.

"Can you-" He hesitates to ask. "Can you walk?"

"My clothes are over in that cupboard, fetch them for me would you?" Charles asks, deflecting Erik's question with a wince.

Without a second prompt, Erik does as his friend requests. He hurries to the cupboard and retrieves the clothes that Raven had Hank send over from the house. They smell like Charles. Not like the medicine and cheap cotton that surround his senses now.

He turns around and sees Charles perched on the edge of the bed, his face chalk-white with pain.

"Charles you-" Erik knows Charles will not get back into the bed, and he doesn't blame him. So instead, he places the clothes beside his friend and helps him get dressed.

The upmost of caution is required. Erik left Charles' belt loose because of the wound on his lower back. He is practically lifting Charles up when he is putting his trousers on, the telepath much too weak to stand by himself. The process is slow and Charles is completely worn out by the time they are finished.

"You rest, I'll go and get the others-" Erik turns to leave but a weak grasp on the inside of his wrist stops him.

"No, don't leave me in here alone." Charles asks of him, looking up with pained eyes.

Erik bites his lip and turns back to face his friend. "All right, we'll go together. But we have to be fast." He tells Charles. The telepath nods, understanding what they have to do.

It doesn't take long, to Erik's surprise, to get Charles up on his feet and by the door, with Erik's assistance of course. The two stand there, Charles propped up by Erik's shoulder.

"You ready?" Erik nods to him. Charles nods back and places his fingers to his temple.

Erik swings the door open and scans the hallway for the others.

* * *

Raven yawns with her head resting on Sean's shoulder. They are all sitting outside Charles' room, desperate to know what is happening between their two teachers. Raven is falling asleep, Sean is asleep, Alex is sat opposite them, bouncing his knee anxiously while Moira paces up and down the middle of the hall.

It is almost half an hour before they hear movement coming from the room. Raven sits up, her thin brows furrowed as she looks at the door.

"What's goin' on in there?" Alex voices what the others are thinking.

"I don't know." Moira answers, continuing to pace.

A nurse walks down the hallway, casually reading through her papers when she stops. I mean, actually stops, freezes almost in mid-step. Raven stands up, recognising it as one of Charles' parlour tricks. Her thoughts are confirmed as the door swings open and the two stumble out.

"Come on, let's go." Erik tells them quickly, his arms wrapped around a concentrating Charles. Sean awakes with a start and Alex runs beside Charles, holding him up by the other side.

"What the Hell are you two doing?" Moira stands in front of them, blocking their way.

"Move!" Erik growls out at her.

"No! Charles needs to rest." She counters at him, her hands on her hips.

"We don't have time for this!" Erik glances at Charles. His eyes are closed as he concentrates on keeping the people in the hospital frozen. "We need to get out of here!"

"No, _you_ need to put him back in the room and let him rest!"

"Move it Moira!" Raven shoves the brunette out the way, her dislike of the woman coming out. "Come on!" She beckons the other to hurry and they all head for the exit.

* * *

Charles starts to struggle as they reach the ground floor, letting out the occasional groan as the frozen people around them start to flicker in movement.

"Come on, just a little longer old boy." Erik encourages, trying to quicken their pace, as does Alex.

Sean heads outside ahead of the others and manages to hijack a mini-van from a man who is frozen, just, as it looks like, he was parking. Raven helps him to remove the man from the vehicle and opens the door.

Erik and Alex manoeuvre Charles into the back seats of the van in laying position as Sean sits in the driver's seat. "Uh," The red-headed boy speaks up. "I don't know how to drive…"

Erik scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Alex, you drive. Sean, get the Hell out of the driver's seat."

The two do as they are told and Sean switches to shotgun, pulling a map out of the glove compartment.

Raven sits with the exhausted Charles, resting his head in her lap and stroking her brother's sweat soaked forehead. "Let's go home, huh?" She speaks softly to him as Erik perches himself on the edge of the seats.

Moira slips into the van and sits in the middle seats, looking back at Charles and avoiding the hateful glares from Raven and Erik.

The van jumps into motion as Alex pulls out of the parking lot. At the same time, Charles releases his mental hold on the hospital, the people returning to animation.


End file.
